


【BVB】Truth or Dare

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Jacob Bruun Larsen/Thomas Delaney
Kudos: 1





	【BVB】Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

训练结束后罗伊斯悄悄地拉过魏格尔，“Julian，你知道别人叫你什么吗？”

魏格尔有点懵逼，还是尽力搜刮脑子的信息去回答罗伊斯，“额，就叫我魏格尔，或者Julian，你们有时会叫我Jule。”

罗伊斯一副高深莫测的表情，“不，我的意思是外号。你知道你的外号是什么吗？”

这下魏格尔是真的有点懵逼了，“难道你是在说德国队95后的希望？拜托，我已经很久没入选国家队了。”说着给了罗伊斯一个苦笑，整个人都有几分颓然。

“我不是说这个！”罗伊斯用力地拍了拍小伙子的后辈，试图让他振作起来，“好吧，我告诉你吧，我看网上很多人都叫你多特蒙德的太子爷。很多人都认为你是以后要接过队长袖标的男人。”

魏格尔撇撇嘴，似乎对这么个外号并不感兴趣，“哈？前提是瓦总冬窗时不会把我卖掉。”

“所以，”罗伊斯并没有在意魏格尔话里的无奈与嘲讽，一脸期待地看着他，“所以你得帮我进行团建。”

“Marco，你真的可以有话直说，没必要铺垫那么多。所以你需要我帮你做点什么？”

“你附耳过来，我们先这样这样再这样那样，懂了吗？”

魏格尔点了点头，“我还以为多大点事呢。”

罗伊斯搂过魏格尔的肩膀，“关于球队哪有什么小事啊，走我请你吃饭去。”

一天的训练结束，一群人闹哄哄地涌向了食堂，法夫尔走了过来，“今天晚上没有别的安排了，你们可以自由活动，当然，不许出营地。Marco，正好你可以领着大家熟悉熟悉。”

“好的，教练。”罗伊斯应到，顺便和离他不远的魏格尔对了个眼神。

“夏窗过后新加入的朋友不少嘛，咱们先吃饭吧。吃完饭大家一起玩玩游戏什么的，增进一下了解。”

布兰特专注于自己的餐盘，多特蒙德里的德国人实在是太少了，仅有的几个德国人要说和谁最熟悉，可能也就是Marco了，但他是球队的队长，虽然会帮助新成员融入球队，但自己根本得不到他全部的注意，多少有点孤单。

罗伊斯偷偷地把西兰花扒拉到餐盘的一边去，正好被皮什切克看见了，“营养师说了，你最近得增强免疫力，西兰花得全部吃掉。”

闻言罗伊斯撅起了嘴，不情愿地叉起一块西兰花往嘴里送，“我觉得我摄入的西兰花已经足够了。”

“我愿意帮队长分担！可以给我。”达胡德递过了他的餐盘，皮什切克瞟了他们俩一眼，“你们就惯着他吧。”

达胡德一副无辜的表情，“我也需要提高免疫力啊，副队。”

“你看看我们Mo多好。”罗伊斯隔着桌子非要和达胡德击个掌。

维特塞尔笑了笑，“明天和营养师说说，换个搭配，提高免疫力的食物有很多，并不是只有西兰花。”

趁他们说话的功夫，拉尔森餐盘里的青椒也偷渡到了德莱尼的盘子里，丹麦大尾巴狼笑了笑什么也没说，叉起来全部吃掉了。

目睹了这一切的阿扎尔，舒尔茨和布兰特表示，还能这样？？？

其他多特成员表示，正常操作，他们就差写个排班表分配一下谁周几替他们的队长吃掉讨厌的西兰花了，虽然这一切被副队和施梅尔策严令禁止。

饭后，活动室内。

“诶，Jadon呢？”罗伊斯环顾了一下四周，发现独独缺桑乔。

“刚才在房间里打电话呢，好像是和Chris。大概是觉得咱们马上要到他的地盘上了吧。”桑乔的室友格雷罗回答道。

活动室的门突然被打开，“Hi，guys.要不要过来打个招呼？”桑乔举着手机进来了。

“Hi，Chris！我看了你前两天的比赛，bro你真的太棒了！”拉尔森挤到镜头前冲他曾经的室友打着招呼。

“大家都在啊，看见你们真好bro。”

“怎么样，炸鱼薯条是不是超难吃？”沃尔夫直接拿走了桑乔的手机。

“你是想我当着桑乔的面diss他的家乡美食吗？好吧我必须要说，真的超难吃！”

“喂，你这样不好吧！”桑乔气鼓鼓地想要从沃尔夫手里夺过自己的手机。

一群人闹哄哄地和普利西奇说了一会的话，最后还是魏格尔给桑乔递了个眼色，示意差不多得了，这还有新队友呢。

“我觉得团建最好的方式就是上场比赛，”队长罗伊斯突然开口说道，“但显然咱们下一场和利物浦的热身赛还要再过一周。所以在此之前我们可以玩个游戏。Truth or Dare怎么样？”

不管是小年轻还是已经当了爸爸的皮什切克都表示同意，魏格尔正好从兜里套出了一副卡牌。

Round 1

“等一下，我们的上帝是谁啊？”帕科突然问出了这个关键问题。

“当然是我啊。”罗伊斯坐在桌边洗着牌头也没抬地说。

“不行！这是我们第一次玩这个游戏，队长必须参加！”带头起哄造反的居然是巴列尔迪，很明显，他的说辞得到了小年轻们的认可，并且使他们队长的表情有些松动。

“那好吧，下一轮换上帝。”罗伊斯不情愿地妥协了。“好了，我要开始转啤酒瓶子了哦，最后被指到的可以选择truth或者dare，然后抽卡牌完成任务。”

罗伊斯转动起了啤酒瓶，当它停下时，指向了…

“好吧，我还以为我在这种游戏里能零封呢。”没错，是大家的爸爸布尔基。

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth！我不怕你们问我什么刁钻的问题。”

“好了，问题是你喜欢裸睡吗？啧，我觉得这一点都不劲爆。”拉尔森替队长大声读出了卡牌上的内容。

“都说好戏在后头，哪有一上来就特别劲爆的啊。”德莱尼呼噜了一把拉尔森的头毛，惹来了对方的一个白眼。希茨嫌弃地向他们的反方向挪了一点。

“所以Roman的答案是？”施梅尔策接过了上帝该干的主持工作。

“不太喜欢，内裤还是要穿的。”布尔基老老实实地回答道。

“我以为Roman在家是他ins上的那种画风。”帕科惊叹道。

“什么画风啊？”阿扎尔悄悄地问坐在身旁的比利时同胞。

“就是经常裸着个上身晒太阳，下半身只围条浴巾的那种。”桑乔的描述让阿扎尔在头脑中马上有了画面。

“那是度假好吗？！谁天天在家只围浴巾啊！Jadon你下赛季最好别失误耽误我拿零封奖金，不然你就等着接受来自于爸爸的疼爱吧！”

后防线上的舒尔茨一激灵，“这个来自于爸爸的疼爱是什么鬼？”

“你在国家队应该见识过Manuel的怒吼吧，差不多，不过Roman还会拿他带着手套的手疯狂揉捏你的脸，Hakimi上次还被球迷做成了表情包。”改踢中卫的魏格尔心有余悸地表示没少见识过布尔基疼爱队员。

Round 2

“正好第二轮Roman当上帝。咱们这么多人别可着一两个人祸祸。”罗伊斯坐在了刚才布尔基的位置上。

“不是吧！我要不要这么倒霉！”啤酒瓶直愣愣地指向罗伊斯。

“Truth or dare?”

罗伊斯摸着下巴上不存在的胡子思考了几秒，“dare吧。本队长就是这么身先士卒玩得开，我后面的小崽子别一个劲地只选truth啊。”

“为大家表演一段钢管舞。哇Marco，要玩得开哦。”维特塞尔笑着看向罗伊斯。

“我能撤回吗？或者重抽也行。是不是Roman那个位置有问题啊？”罗伊斯掩面哀号，世界再见，我想静静。

“可是我们并没有钢管啊。”格雷罗适时提出了疑问。

“那再转一次决定谁当钢管吧！”本上帝真是机智。

“不是我一个人受难了也不错，等会，那我更不好意思跳了好吗！”罗伊斯的话一说出口就被大家否了。队长要有队长的样子啊。

酒瓶停止了转动，布兰特扯出了一个尴尬的笑容，“真的要这样吗？”

“对于Julian来说会不会有点过了？”帕科用西班牙语和巴列尔迪小声叨叨着。

“哎呀，要遵守游戏规则嘛。来吧Julian，我还没不好意思呢。你们几个！把手机都给我收好了！不许拍照！不行录像！”罗伊斯大大方方地揽过布兰特，随便绕着他扭了几下。大家当然看得出来这和钢管舞差得很远，但是还是放过了他们俩。不过我们小Julian的耳朵已经红透了。

“下一轮的上帝就交给Julian了哦。”

Round 3

小胖子接过布尔基手中的啤酒瓶，酒瓶再次在桌上旋转了起来。

“为什么是我啊！”拉尔森不满地抱怨着，还想通过这次游戏多多收集些队友的黑照呢，瞬间自己便处于了话题的中心。“明明差一点就到Marwin了！”

“所以你要选择什么？”布兰特示意他抽取一张卡牌。小蓝罐的眼睛滴溜溜地转，桑乔补上一句，“真男人就该像队长一样勇敢地选择dare。”话音刚落就被布尔基扔来的抱枕击中，“你什么意思，Jadon？！哈，我这个匀速手抛球实在是太完美了！”“Alex！Roman欺负我！有没有人来管管了！”德莱尼摸了摸桑乔的头毛以示安慰，眼睛却冲着拉尔森，“快选一个吧。”

“dare就dare！我和队长一样勇敢！”话是这么说，但你要是仔细留意他的手，就会发现他有一点点颤抖，是紧张还是期待，谁也说不好。

“向在场的一位异性表白一分钟。”布兰特念出卡牌上的内容，揶揄地看着拉尔森。

拉尔森的脸瞬间红了起来，拜托拜托。

“可是我们这里没有异性啊？”这次提出疑问的是魏格尔。

“那有什么的，Julian再转一次，大家都坐好了。”达胡德就这么拍板了，当然也没人反对。

“哦，Jacob，有一点点尴尬啦。”酒瓶指向了沃尔夫，他装作不经意地瞟了一眼德莱尼，只见对方还是眼里带着笑地看着拉尔森。

拉尔森站在沃尔夫的面前，深吸了一口气，突然抬起头，“Marius！虽然你不够帅！发型不够好看！对我不够温柔！从来没让我上过树！还和我不来自一个国家，和我存在文化差异！可是我还是喜欢你！”

拉尔森好像是用喊的把这段话说了出来，听完以后沃尔夫都愣了，当然也不是只有他一个人愣了。“你这表白要是能成功，我愿意把ins头像换成你的照片。”

大家也是说着这算什么表白，是不是平时对Marius意见大了巴拉巴拉的。只有德莱尼笑了笑没说话，拉尔森红着脸没敢抬头，其实他知道，那双眼睛里一定盛满了温柔的笑意。

“差不多得了，Jacob现在脸红得像个煮熟的虾子。”终于有个人出来替拉尔森主持公道了，格雷罗顺手把啤酒瓶递给了他。

Round 4

酒瓶再次旋转了起来，“我年纪大了，经不起你们闹腾，truth吧。”是施梅尔策。

“哭得最伤心的是哪一次？为什么？”皮什切克读出了卡牌上的内容。

“这你们可得让我好好想想。”施梅尔策顿了顿，“如果拒绝回答的话需要接受什么惩罚吗？”

他这么说，皮什切克和罗伊斯瞬间就明白了，小崽子们也不那么闹腾了。施梅尔策扯出了一个笑容，示意大家自己没事。

“那Marcel重新抽一张吧。”罗伊斯轻声说道，做了这个主。

“能接受没有性的爱情吗？”

这个问题又重新让活动室热闹了起来。“不能接受。”施梅尔策摊手表示无奈。大家也放过了他。

Round 5

“那么上帝轮到了Marcel。”

这时法夫尔突然探了个头，“现在都11点多了，Marco你盯着点大家别玩到太晚啊，明天还要继续训练呢。”

“好的教练，我们玩完这局就结束。”罗伊斯送走了法夫尔，“那么谁会成为最后一个幸运儿呢？”

“我以为我不会被轮到的。”舒尔茨害羞地摸摸头发，“还是truth吧。”

“如果让你选择成为一个电影角色，会选择谁？”

“Robert Langdon。如果没有踢足球的话真的想好好读书，钻研一下历史与神学。”

“这么一说我突然觉得Nico长得好像Tom Hanks，当然我是说年轻时候的他。”热情的西班牙老父亲称赞道。

“很遗憾Nico不能成为上帝了。我们得听教练的话，回房间休息了。”罗伊斯号召大家各回各房，关灯睡觉。

回到房间内。

“Marcel，不管是当年的泪水，还是现在的不愿意再提起。这都没什么丢人的。”皮什切克将手枕在头下躺在床上看着天花板说道。

“这我当然知道。即便已经过去了很多年，现在可以平静地去回想那一场失利。可我还是不太愿意再提起它了。算了，不过我知道我下一次再哭得特别伤心是什么时候了。”施梅尔策侧过身看向皮什切克。

“明年你离开的时候，我会很难过的。”

皮什切克并没有回应他，良久，他才说道，“我也会很难过的。”

“Marco，诶，不在房间里吗？”魏格尔回到房间时发现罗伊斯并不在。什么嘛，之前拉着我说了那么多，其实Julian、Nico和Thorgan都适应得很好嘛。他想得好多啊。

阳台上没有开灯，罗伊斯趴在护栏上望向天空，试图去寻找星星，他沉默了好久终于开口说道，“温布利那次不是我哭得最伤心的一次，当然也不是在美因茨的球场上，其实我也说不清哪次最难过。”

皮什切克从身后给了他一个拥抱，“明年，会好的。”

“我希望下个赛季能发生一个奇迹，让多特蒙德把沙拉盘带回威斯特法伦。当然如果还有大耳朵杯就再好不过了。”阿扎尔在回房间的路上手舞足蹈地向自己的比利时同胞兼室友畅想下赛季的美好。

“Thorgan，多特蒙德这个赛季没能得到沙拉盘不是因为运气。所以，下个赛季我们能得到沙拉盘也不会是一个奇迹。它只可能是因为我们的共同努力。”

沃尔夫的房间内。

正准备响应队长号召早点休息的沃尔夫的手机屏幕突然亮了。

“Marius，记得把ins头像换成我的照片。”from Jacob

沃尔夫表示？？？


End file.
